Wesley's Choice
by Night time reading
Summary: What would you do, if you were oftered everything you ever wanted
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Angel, but I would like to own Wesley *Sighs*

Takes place after waiting in the wings

_It was an offer that he would of given anything, for a couple of years ago. The very position he fantasised about being handed to him.  But everything had changed now, he had friends a new family. But it was tempting so very tempting. A triumph return to the council, a chance to show his father what he was really made out of. In his wildest dreams he never expected this, but if anyone could do this she could. But Angel, Conner, Cordelia, Gunn and sweet Fred. At the thought of Fred a pang went through his heart, she was with Gunn now._

_" Think about it, that's all I ask " Gabriella voice echoed through his head " Promise me your think about it Wesley"_

_" I promise"_

_" Wesley"_

Angels voice broke into his thoughts, starting him. He was standing beside his desk dressed in his normal black. He was holding Conner and looking down at him with a look of concern

" Sorry Angel, I was thinking "

Angel gave him a rare half smile, shifting Conner in his arms

" Must have been some serious thoughts, I've been calling you for the last five minutes"

Guilt washed though him, Angel depended on him, and here he was thinking about leaving.

" What's wrong? " he asked avoiding his eyes, in case he could read his thoughts. 

" Can you watch Conner, Gunn uncovered a nest "

At the same time he handed Conner to Wesley under the assumption that Wesley would agree, and left without waiting for his reply. He stared down at Conner and sweared that Conner smiled up at him.

Wesley returned to his books but found himself unable to concentrate after he realised he had read the same page five times and hadn't taken in a single word. His mind kept returning to the offer and what he could mean to him.

The night passed slowly for Wesley as in desperation he explained his problem to the only person available – Conner.

" So what do you think I should do  " he asked glancing down at the baby in his arms. Conner had fallen asleep in his arms his breathing regular and even. Tiredly he yawned he would put Conner in his crib, in a second. But before long his eyes fluttered shut.

Angel entered the Hotel minutes later tired after taking out the nest. He couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Wesley asleep on the couch with Conner tucked into his arms. They looked so adorable together. Gently he removed Conner from Wesley arms careful not to wake either of them. He carried his son to his cot and returned to Wesley. He put one hand of Wesley's shoulder meaning to wake him but for reasons he couldn't explain he hesitated before lifting him up and carrying him upstairs as well. 

Sorry its short but will continue soon

Please review


	2. 2

Thanks for the reviews I don't own Angel, But have called my lawyer about owning Wesley *crosses fingers* 

Wesley awoke to the sound of baby burbles. After a moment of disorientation he realised that he was in the bed by Conner's Cot, Angel must have moved him last night. Wondering slightly why he didn't just wake him, he sat up and rubbed his face tiredly. This problem was staring to get to him. The smell of food cooking wafered up to him and his stomach rumbled.He didn't think that he could survive a breakfast with Angel and the gang without blurting out Gabriella offer, he decided the best thing to do would be a quick exit stage left. He grabbed his jacket and his shoes where Angel had placed them on the chair beside Conner's cot and put them on. He tiptoed down the hall, and down the back stairs and paused hoping that Angel wasn't back there, he would hear him with his vampiric hearing and stop him. Peering cautious around the corner, he breathed a sigh of relief and made his escape out the back door.

The door had only just clicked close when Angel came around the corner, a look of confusion and hurt on his face, Wesley had left without a word or even asking how last night went. Angel was worried about him he had been acting very odd over the last few days, He was distant to everybody, especially Cordelia and Himself. Wesley seemed to be thinking about something very important and very serious. Angel didn't think it had anything to do with Fred. Angel was going to try and talk to him this morning and figure out what was wrong with him, but Wesley had run off before he had the chance. Angel briefly wondered if his father had called, Wesley always went funny that happened. Resolving to try again next time he saw Wesley, Angel went upstairs to check on Conner.

Wesley knew he was taking the cowards way out and that he would have to face up to them sooner or later, but he needed to get things sorted in his own mind first.

Gabriella was his best friend from childhood, the one who had stood by him no matter what, he one he complained to about his father and his home life, the only one who fought for him at the council after the problem with the slayers. He remember the last time he had seen her before becoming a rogue demon hunter

Flashback Her face was flushed with anger as he watched her pace back and forth, as he slowly packed up his stuff 

_" I can't believe they fired you, those, those.. " _

_Unable to find a word bad enough she let out a growl of frustration._

_" I swear I'll make them regret this, ifs it's the last thing I do, I'll find a way to bring you back "_

_End flashback_

Sweet Sweet Gabriella, she couldn't believe how his father treated him during the trial. He looked at his son, his only son as if he was a complete stranger with cold and complete indifference in his eyes, as he sat and listened to the final verdict deciding Wesley fate.  Gabriella was furious; She nearly went up to him and punched him in the face. Wesley stopped her and told her that he would be all right and not to reck her life for him. But Gabriella had never broken a promise before and spite against his father gave her extra motive to fulfil this one.

Shaking off bad memories, Wesley continued his journey home, half believing he would run into one of his co-workers any second. He arrived home without running into anyone he knew. He locked his doors and rested his forehead against them briefly, wishing the world away. As he turned to go to the shower he noticed his answering machine blinking frantically. Without even pressing the button, he knew that angel or someone, maybe Cordelia had rung him. Checking to see if he was coming into work. His hand reached out and stopped inches before the button, he couldn't deal with this right now, stripping off he headed to the shower, where he stood for a long time letting the warm water sooth his muscles. 

He was feeling much better once he was clean and dry and dressed in clean clothes. 

_" Ok Wesley_ " he thought  _" Lets look at his logically"_

_If I accept Gabriella's offer and return to the council as co-head of undercover ops, A job I would of given my soul for a couple of years ago. I get to prove to everyone (read father) that I'm not a failure_"

Wesley knew that he wasn't the same person he was, when he left and his change was mainly due to Angel

_" If I stay here I get to what – work on prophecies, look stuff up and baby-sit"_

Deep down Wesley knew his job at Angel Investigations was much more important than that, but he could see Gabriella offer so clearly in his mind. Working with Gabriella, Fighting Demons all over the world, leading his troops into battle and his father telling him how proud he was of him.

With a steady hand he punched in the number, Gabriella has given him.

" Hello Wesley " her voice was calm as always

" You've got yourself a partener"

_" Hey I'm still fighting the same fight"_

_" Right"_


	3. Leaving

Thanks to all my reviewers

Sorry it's a short one

I don't own angel, and still don't own Wesley *sobs*

" Check out girl Wesley " Cordelia said to Angel as they watched Wesley deep in conversion with some girl they had never seen before, Angel could understand Cordelia's comment Wesley and the Girl were wearing similar, preppy looking clothes. They weren't close enough even with Angel's vampiric hearing to overhear the conversion, but it was obvious that the two knew each other and were very close. Angel had practically grabbed Cordelia the moment she walked into the offices and demanded that she take him to Wesley apartment, (as it was daylight and he didn't want to go up in flames). As they watched the Girl went up on tiptoe and kissed Wesley on the cheek, and whispered something in his ear that made him smile laugh. She then proceeded to walk down the hallway towards them, Angel watched in fascination, as the girl drew nearer. She was cute-looking and just the type of girl he could see Wesley with. Cordelia grabbed his arm and yanked him around the corner. As she pressed the elevator button, a small smile flickered over her features, the doors opened and she was gone.

" Maybe she's the reason Wesley been acting weird " Cordelia commented staring at the elevator doors " An old girlfriend perhaps "

Angel debated whether or not to approach Wesley now or leave it to later. He wasn't even sure if the Englishman would open up to him or not. Even though they had grown closer over the months since Wesley had arrived, he was still very reserved. Wesley had been acting increasing strange and leaving this morning  without a single wordCordelia had made the decision for them, she marched up to the door and banged on it. Angel flinched and followed.

" Cordelia, Angel, what are you doing here "

" You've been acting just plain weird, Angels concerned and practically assaulted me, to get me to bring him here " Cordelia went off it her typical fashion " and who is that girl, who dresses just like you, but much better fashion sense …… "

" Cordelia " Wesley cut in firmly

" what " she said in perfect innocence. He hesitated for a second, then turned away speaking to the wall

" I'm leaving for a little while, I have some business to take care off  "

******

Wesley felt slightly guilty about lying to the gang but they probably wouldn't understand why he had to do this. They would probably tie him to a chair until he came to his senses.

He was currently sitting next to Gabriella on a flight back to England, she was deep in thought a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, probably visioning the expression on his fathers face, as she walked into the meeting room with him at her side. At the thought of his father a small measure of doubt entered Wesley heart, would they really be able to pull this off.

Memories from his past and present life flicked through his head. His father shoving him under the stairs, Angel and himself bursting into a room filled with demons. Gabrielle and him, sitting up all night after graduation, laughing and drinking. Everyone sitting at the table researching the latest demon, Fred, Fred with Gunn

He put his ear phones in a turned a station he would normally never listen to in order to drive his thoughts out of his head

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting   
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along  
  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
Can't pretend that   
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
  
  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore  
  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
  
  
Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

He jerked off the headphones, was the whole world against him. 

A voice cut into this thoughts

" Can I offer you a drink " 

. 

He ordered for both of them, knowing without asking what Gabriella liked to drink.

" To,…." Gabrilla paused offering a toast

" To fighting the good fight"

_and showing them all_

****

Angel had come across an unusual demon in his nightly patrols and was trying to find information on how to kill it, his own resources had turned up nothing, so he had decided to check out Wesley's, he opened the door and was suddenly stopped by an invisible barrier

" What the ….."

He glanced around the room, and for the first time noticed it was completely empty.

*****

I don't own the song but the good people at simple plan do

I was listening to it and it seemed to fit


End file.
